To determine the biochemical and biophysical mechanisms of the myocardial depression caused by halothane and other anesthetics and project from this the pharmacological means most appropriate for dealing with anesthetic cardial depression occurring during general anesthesia in man. We have recently found that (1) anesthetics increase the Ca-binding of plasma membrane of trabecular muscle, (2) anesthetics increase the Ca-binding of isolated lipoprotein, and (3) anesthetics enhances the Ca-triggered Ca release from sarcoplasmic reticulum.